Nonna Neomu Yeppeo
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, BL ! HunKai ! DLDR ! No Bash ! Crack Pair ! Review Plis ! NO Sider ! Chapter 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memandang sebal pada anak laki-laki yang daritadi terus membututinya. Dia terus saja bersiul sambil sekali-kali mendahului langkah Jongin dan memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Jongin berteriak frustasi pada anak laki-laki ini. Jongin merasa sangat sial sekali hari ini, ia bangun kesiangan hingga melewatkan mata kuliah tambahan untuk mendongkrak nilainya yang turun akibat absen dirinya selama menjadi model -Pekerjaan sampingan Jongin selama tinggal di Seoul-, belum lagi laporan pratikum yang harus ia serahkan pada Prof. Lee ketinggalan di apartemen ibunya yang berada di Jepang, dan kini ia di ikuti oleh anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 17 tahun yang tidak sengaja ia temui di kereta api.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa Aku? Kau yang mengikutiku seharian."

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu cantik, Noona."

Jongin berhenti mendadak.

"NOONA KATAMU? AKU NAMJA!" Kini Jongin berhasil menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki yang sedang menikmati sore indah mereka.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi namja." Sehun membandel dengan sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"AaRrggHhhh." Ia merasa bisa menjadi gila apabila bocah laki-laki ini terus mengikutinya. Jongin lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Sehun masih setia mengikutinya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antarkan pulang." Ucap Jongin dengan nada lembut dan perhatian. Sebenarnya sangat terpaksa tapi saat ini Jongin sedang berusaha menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan bijak di depan anak laki-laki ini.

"Untuk apa kau tahu noona? Apa kau ingin mangajakku berkencan?" Sehun memainkan kedua alisnya dengan cara menggoda sambil menatap mata Jongin yang ternyata postur Jongin lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi hanya sedikit.

'Oh Tuhan,' Pikir Jongin kesal.

Ia menarik nafasnya dan terpaksa memasang tersenyum pada Sehun. Sepertinya semua tindakan manisnya hari ini di dasari atas kata 'Terpaksa' dan ini penyebabnya adalah dia. Bocah laki-laki berambut gelap dengan tas ransel menggantung di punggungnya.

"Kau cantik sekali bila tersenyum."

Jongin tersentak saat anak laki-laki itu memujinya. Walaupun ia sering mendapatakan pujian cantik dari orang sekitarnya, tapi rasanya berbeda saat bocah ini yang mengatakannya. Terasa lebih meninggalkan kesan di hatinya. Ini mustahil dan terdengar gila di kepala Jongin. Bocah laki-laki kurus ini mana bisa menggetarkan hatinya.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu. Sekarang tunjukan rumahmu dan aku akan antar kau pulang."

"Aku sudah dewasa Noona, aku tahu jalan pulang. Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarkanmu."

"Berhenti memanggilku Noona."

"Kalau begitu beritahukan namamu."

Jongin mendesah. Ia tidak boleh kalah beradu argument dengan bocah berumur 17 tahun ini.

"Baiklah, kalau aku beritahukan namaku apa kau akan pergi dariku?"

"Tergantung."

"Hah?" Jongin menaikan alisnya, ekspersi tidak percaya begitu jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya, tergantung. Kalau kau mengizinkan aku mengantarkanmu dan memberitahukan namamu aku akan pulang dengan sendirinya."

Jongin mempertimbangkan tawaran bocah bermata nakal ini. Akhirnya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Jongin untuk mengangguk dengan terpaksa dan membiarkan bocah itu mengikutinya.

Jongin tiba di sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota Seoul. Tempatnya cukup nyaman dan terlihat elegan, sesuai selera kepribadiannya.

"Nah aku sudah tiba di apartemenku, maukah kau pergi?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau tinggal disini. Aku ingin mengantar sampai ke kamarmu."

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulutnya yang mungil. 'Sebentar lagi Jongin, dan kau akan terbebas darinya.' Ucapan-ucapan ringan seperti ini memang cocok di saat Jongin kehilangan kendali emosinya.

"Baiklah." Jongin merapatkan giginya saat mengucapkan kata ini. Ia geram.

Sehun masih saja mengikutinya, ia memberi salam pada gadis cantik di lobi dan memberikan senyum pada semua orang.

'Dia gila' Pikir Jongin

Kamar Jongin berada di lantai tiga, sebenarnya bisa saja ia naik tangga, seperti yang ia lakukan setiap pagi. Namun mengingat kondisi fisik dan batinnya yang sangat lelah ia memilih naik lift dan sialnya hanya berdua bersama anak laki-laki ini.

"Noona, kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Noona, berapa usiamu?"

"Apa kau punya kekasih? Aku berharap kau tidak punya kekasih."

"Sebenarnya kau tinggal di lantai berapa?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dari bibir itu tidak henti-hentinya. Ia terus saja menatap Jongin yang berusaha tidak menatap mata coklat itu. Entah kenapa mata coklat itu begitu menggoda, seperti nyala perapian yang menghangatkan tubuh di musim dingin. Perasaan hangat itu lah yang ia rasakan saat menatap matanya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan memperlihatkan angka 3 besar bewarna merah yang terekat di penyangga langit-langit.

"Dimana kamarmu Noona ?"

"Tempat ini terlihat mahal ? Apa kau orang kaya ?"

"Apa aku boleh mampir ketempatmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun yang terakhir mampu menarik perhatian Jongin yang dari tadi berusaha mengabaikan bocah cilik yang baru saja ia jumpai. Mungkin Tuhan memang mau menghukum kelalaiannya dengan cara seperti ini.

"TIDAK." Jongin berbalik dan membentak Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu terpaksa harus mundur melihat sosok cantik kesukaannya tiba-tiba menjadi murka.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kau antar aku ke kamar dan kau pulang." Jongin menunjuk hidung mancung Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aish Noona, kau galak sekali." Sehun mengusap-usap hidungnya yang di tunjuk Jongin.

Jongin berhenti di kamar yang bernomor 26 dengan plat besi yang bewarna kuning keemasan. Jongin memasukan kunci elektroniknya dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sekarang kau pulang. Lihat aku tidak berbohongkan. Aku juga mengharapkan kau menepati janjimu untuk segera pulang."

Jongin menutup pintunya.

Duk Duk Duk

Sehun mengetuk pintu.

"Apa lagi hah?" Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar yang telah di pasang pengait rantai besi.

"Namamu Noona."

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kim Jongin. Sudah kan?"

Sehun mengangguk puas. Ia tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sosok cantik itu.

'Dasar bocah genit.'

"Sampai bertemu lagi Noona." Sehun melambai dan Jongin mengawasi tas punggungnya menghilang dari di balik tembok yang menghubungkan ke Lift.

Jongin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan terakhir anak laki-laki tadi. yang pasti ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Tidak untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya. Sinar matahari membanjiri kamarnya yang indah dan tertata rapi. Semua barang berada pada tempatnya dan tidak ada satupun yang berantakan, kecuali sepasang sepatu yang di lepaskan Jongin di dekat kaki tempat tidur.

Sepulangnya dari aktivitasnya kemarin, ia tidak sempat untuk mandi ataupun cuci muka. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya dengan baju masih lengkap.

Ia menatap jam digital berpendar merah yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai kalender, dan menatapnya sejenak. Seakan-akan ada memori yang ingin ia keluarkan saat melihat warna merah yang berkedip-kedip itu.

Huaahh

"Hari ini libur." Ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya. Berarti ia bisa bersantai dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton televisi sambil mengemil keripik kentang kesukaannya. Dengan secangkir teh herbal yang menemaninya. Bila sudah bosan menonton tv, ia akan membaca novel drama romantis yang telah ia beli seminggu yang lalu.

Rencana sudah tersusun rapi dan Jongin merasa lega. Jadwal pemotretan telah di undur menjadi sore hari sehingga dari pagi hingga siang, Jongin memiliki waktu pribadi.

Hari yang sempurna.

Slogan yang tepat buat mahasiswa akhir seperti Jongin. Profesi sebagai model berjalan lancar dengan tawaran semakin meningkat. Klien suka mata tajam Jongin, hingga memancarkan kesan misterius dan sulit di dekati. Kuliahnya juga bisa di bilang lancar walaupun sekali-kali ada hambatan. Hal yang sangat lumrah di alami oleh mahasiswa akhir manapun. Seperti berurusan dengan dosen, masalah nilai yang tidak mencapai target dan semacamnya.

Jongin telah selesai mandi, ia masih mengenakan handuk bajunya dengan selembar handuk membungkus rambut coklatnya yang baru saja ia keramas.

Cuaca cukup cerah, Jongin menyibakan tirainya dan mendorong kaca jendelanya hingga ia dapat menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Pilihannya memilih tempat ini sebagai apartemennya sangat tepat. Walaupun tempat ini sederhana, tapi tempat ini menawarkan segalanya bagi Jongin. Pemandangan dan Kenyamanan.

Ia berjalan melintasi dapur menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol yogurt. Meraih lemari yang berada di atas kepalanya dan mengambil sebungkus keripik. Dengan keripik di tangan kanan dan sebotol yogurt di tangan kiri ia melangkah dengan anggun menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya. Kaki ia naikan ke atas sofa dan di silangkan. Mengambil remote tv dan memutar saluran kesukaannya.

Jongin menggoyangkan kakinya saat tv memutar Music Video dari penyanyi kesukaanya. Sampai akhirnya Jongin pun ikut bernyanyi menirukan penyanyi itu.

Duk Duk Duk

Jongin memandang malas ke arah pintu.

Duk Duk Duk

"Siapa?" Jongin bangkit dari sofa nyaman miliknya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengintip dari balik lubang.

Jongin memandang tidak berdaya ke arah lubang pengintip. Ia menatap bocah itu sedang tersenyum padanya, seakan ia telah menduga bahwa Jongin akan mengintip dari lubang itu.

Jongin membuka pintu dan meninggalkan sedikit celah agar bocah itu tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau seharusnya sekolah, bukan berkeliaran menggangu ketenangan orang lain."

"Hari ini libur, Noona. Apa kau lupa."

Ah ya, Jongin lupa. Mengingat hari santainya di rusak oleh tamu tidak di undang membuat pikiran Jongin menjadi kacau.

"Hallo Noona," Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin. "Izinkan aku masuk."

Brak ~

Jongin membanting pintu di depan wajah Sehun.

Duk Duk Duk

"Noona, izinkan aku masuk."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, ia harus mengabaikannya kali ini. Ini wilayahnya dan bocah itu tidak bisa seenaknya mengusik dirinya.

Tidak, untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam suasana sepi di luar sana. Jongin berhasil mengabaikan bocah itu dan berharap ia sudah pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Jongin mendengar suara asing di balik pintu. Ia rasa itu tentangganya. Mungkin sedang menegur seorang Room Service yang mengintip atau mencuri dengar pembicaraan pribadi penghuni kamar. Itu biasa terjadi disini, dan Jongin memakluminya.

Tapi suara selanjutnya yang menjawab sangatlah mengagetkan Jongin.

"Hyungku tidak mengizinkan aku masuk, Bi." Suara bocah itu menggetarkan telinga Jongin.

'Dasar bajingan cilik.' Geram Jongin.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan? Aku bisa bicara dengan Hyungmu. Kebetulan aku mengenal Hyungmu."

Sinyal bagi Jongin adalah membiarkan bocah itu masuk sebelum ia mengacaukan segalanya dengan bicara yang aneh-aneh dengan tetangganya.

Jongin menyentak pintunya dan melihat bocah itu daritadi duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di pintunya.

"Ah Kau, nak Jongin. Apa adikmu yang tampan ini melakukan kesalahan? Lihat wajahnya memelas seperti itu."

Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di lantai, ia memang memasang wajah memelas. Dan mata itu, begitu menggemaskan. Mengingatkan Jongin pada anak anjing di toko hewan peliharaan yang selalu ia lewati bila ingin ke stasiun kereta api.

"Biasa Bi, anak-anak seusianya sulit di atur."

"Tapi dia begitu manis dan tampan."

Jongin memasang wajah hampa. Ia lebih memilih tidak memiliki seorang adik bila kelakuannya seperti itu.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya masuk dengan paksa, sebelum Bibi itu menceramahi dirinya tentang bagaimana bersikap dengan saudara kandung.

Dengan sopan Jongin menghentikan percakapan dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Saat ia melihat kebelakang, Sehun sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Hei kau dimana!? Jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku." Jongin mengitari ruangan mencari bocah laki-laki itu.

Jongin baru menyadari, setelah sekian banyak masalah yang di buat oleh bocah itu tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama bocah itu. Sedangkan ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan nama Jongin berserta masuk ke dalam apartemenya.

"Noona, izinkan aku tidur disini ya."

Jongin mendengar suara bocah itu berasal dari kamar tidurnya. Ia bergegas dan melihat bocah itu telah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu tidur disini." Pekik Jongin.

"Ayolah Noona. Sebentar saja, aku tidak tidur semalaman."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Sekarang turun dari sana." Jongin melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut dengan kasar yang membungkus tubuh bocah itu.

Tangan Sehun lebih cepat, ia menarik lengan Jongin hingga tubuhnya terhempas dan menimpa tubuh Sehun.

Dunia terasa berputar di kepala Jongin. Dan ia membeku di tempat, Ia mendadak kehilangan semua kendali untuk menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh bocah ini. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan jaraknya hanya beberapa senti. Mata yang saling beradu membuat Jongin tersadar bahwa matanya benar-benar mencerminkan kehangatan. Pantulan bayangan Jongin di mata itu pun terlihat jelas, wajah kaget yang sulit sekali di artikan.

Bagian dari diri Jongin yang lain seakan berontak menyuruhnya turun dari tubuh bocah itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar. Tapi di bagian lain yang menimbulkan getar-getar cinta -Ungkapan yang cocok untuk hati yang sedang berdebar, Bukan!- menolak bangkit dan tetap berada dalam lingkaran tangan bocah yang sudah setengah memeluknya saat ia terjatuh tadi.

"Noona neumo yeppeo," Bisik Sehun halus sehingga Jongin tersadar dari lamunanannya dan tertolong dari pergulatan jiwanya yang ia sendiri sangat sulit untuk di pisahkan. Sehun melihatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan

Jongin cepat-cepat bangkit dan membenarkan letak handuk pakaiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera berpakaian di ruangan lain dan membiarkan bocah ini untuk sementara waktu tetap berada disini.

"Baiklah, kau ku izinkan memakai tempat tidurku. Dan saat aku berangkat kerja nanti, kau harus pulang atau aku terpaksa menyeretmu ke kantor polisi."

Sehun tersenyum nakal. Senyum yang tidak pantas di miliki oleh anak seusianya,

'Huh, darimana ia belajar tersenyum seperti itu!?' Pikir Jongin kesal yang di sertai salah tingkah.

Kali ini dia mengalah lagi, lagipula ia ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan bocah ini.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

Hidung mungil Jongin mencium aroma makanan. Bahkan dalam istirahat siangnya ia dapat mengendus-endusnya di dalam mimpi, menciptakan bayangan-bayangan makanan apa saja yang dapat menggambarkan harumnya masakan ini.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi. Jongin tersentak dari istirahat siangnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di atas sofa panjang kesayangannya, Ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana ia berakhir tidur disini, Samar-samar ingatannya kembali seiring berkumpulnya nyawa Jongin yang sempat menjelajah dunia mimpi.

Televisi sudah dalam keadaan mati, padahal Jongin ingat sekali ia tertidur saat menonton sebuah drama percintaan yang membosankan. Lalu keripik yang bertebaran di atas meja telah di singkirkan. Dan saat Jongin hendak beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi, ia melihat tubuhnya telah di selimuti selimut tebal miliknya sendiri. Ia sangat yakin, bahwa ia tidak mengambil selimut ini.

Dan aroma harum ini menyerbu indra penciuman Jongin. Ia yakin ini bukanlah mimpi, ada orang lain yang telah menggunakan dapur miliknya tanpa izinnya dan sialnya lagi ia harus mengakui harum masakan ini menggugah perutnya yang kelaparan.

Ia menyibak selimut tebalnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Disana ia memandang punggung Sehun yang sedang asik dengan masakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah ?" Jongin mengusap kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat Noona ?" Ia terkekeh, "Aku sedang memasak untuk tuan putri yang sangat cantik."

"Bocah, kau seenaknya memperlakukan apartemenku seperti rumahmu hah."

Sehun mengabaikannya. Ia terlihat sedang mengangkat rebusan sayur dari dalam panci dan tangan satunya sedang mencicipi bumbu yang sedang ia tumis.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku ti – " Belum sempat Jongin selesai memarahi Sehun, bocah itu sudah menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan sesendok kecil masakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya Sehun dengan tenang,

Jongin mendecakan lidahnya berulang kali, menilai rasa masakan Sehun, "Hm, agak hambar. Tambahkan sedikit garam."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan Jongin kembali tersadar bahwa ia seharusnya memarahi bocah itu, bukan malah menilai masakannya.

"AaaAaarrRrRggg" Geram Jongin. "Suka-sukamu bocah." Jongin hendak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Noona !"

"Apa?" Jongin berbalik

"Kau sudah terbiasa ku panggil Noona." Ia tertawa.

"Tidak lucu."

"Oh Sehun."

"Apa ?"

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Karena kau selalu menyebutku bocah dan tidak pernah bertanya namaku, maka aku perkenalkan diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Kalau begitu ingatlah. Karena siapa tau kau akan melukiskan namaku di hatimu."

"Bocah gila."

Jongin berbalik dan benar-benar meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu. Sehun dapat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang di banting dengan keras.

"Hyung, salahkan dirimu sendiri terlalu cantik." Ia berbisik kepada angin dan tersenyum mengingat setiap guratan kemarahan di wajah orang yang ia sukai.

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke studio pemotretan. Hari ini ia akan di tawari untuk menjadi model pakaian musim panas yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Jongin tentu dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu, karena dengan begitu pemasukan keuangannya akan bertambah.

Tapi masalahnya adalah satu. Bagaimana ia bisa mengusir bocah ini dari rumahnya.

"Hei bocah, bukankah seharusnya kau pulang. Ini sudah sore."

"Kau ingin mengusirku kan?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan orang tuamu yang mencari anak nakalnya yang hilang." Sindir Jongin sambil menyuapkan makanan hasil masakan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Lezat juga, pikirnya.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya,"Kedua orang tuaku di China Noona, aku tinggal bersama seorang Nanny. Dan dia harus cuti karena anaknya sakit. Jadi aku bertugas menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Ah terserah padamu. Aku ingin kau pulang. Aku harus pergi." Jongin mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet yang di sediakan Sehun di atas meja makan.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Jongin menaikan alisnya, ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban TIDAK untuk menyuarakan protesnya.

"Aku janji Noona, akan bersikap baik."

Masih belum ada keputusan dari Jongin. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan menyampirkan di bahunya yang sempit.

"Ayolah Noona, kalau aku pulang ke rumah pun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Nanti bagaimana kalau aku di culik."

"TIdak ada yang mau menculik bocah menyebalkan sepertimu." Sahut Jongin cepat.

"Noona neomu yeppeo ~ "

"Baiklah baiklah. Karena kau sudah berbaik hati -walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak memintanya- menyiapkan makan siang untukku kau ku izinkan ikut."

"Kau cantik sekali Noona."

"Dan satu lagi ... "

Sehun menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Jongin dengan mata berbinar,

"Jangan panggil aku Noona. Itu memalukan bila di dengar semua orang."

"Baiklah Hyung."

Jongin mendesah, ini pertama kalinya mendengar bocah ini menyebutnya Hyung dengan nada patuh. Seharusnya Jongin senang, bocah nakal ini mendadak patuh padanya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit ganjalan di hatinya. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Noona' untukknya. Dan ia suka panggilan itu.

_'Apa aku sudah gila?'_ Jongin membentak dirinya sendiri, sambil mendengarkan Sehun bersenandung.

Noona is so pretty,

Guys won't leave her alone

Her heart's shaking – I know her true feelings ~

.

.

#####

.

.

Mata Sehun tidak berhenti berkedip saat memasuki Distrik Gangnam. Ia memang anak dengan kehidupan bercukupan, hanya saja dunia gemerlap seperti Distrik Gangnam tidak tersentuh olehnya yang statusnya masih seorang pelajar, apalagi ini sudah hampir menjelang malam. Lampu-lampu dari club malam dan hotel serta gedung-gedung berbintang mampu membuat nyalinya menciut dan lebih banyak berdiam diri.

"Tumben sekali kau diam, tidak mengoceh seperti burung beo." Jongin menekan tombol lift berangka sepuluh.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anak sekolah?"

Jongin mengamati penampilan bocah di hadapannya. Kalau melihat postur tubuhnya, ia cukup tinggi untuk usia 17 tahun. Pakaiannya rapi, mengesankan anak orang kaya walaupun terlalu rapi untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

Setelah mengamati pakaian penampilan Sehun, Jongin beralih ke wajahnya.

Rambut hitam berantakan yang sangat cocok dengan matanya yang terlihat tajam. Hidung mancung dan bibir yang cukup sexy. Bibirnya tipis tidak seperti bibirnya. Secara fisik, ia sempurna.

"Apa aku tampan?"

"Hah?" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tanya apa aku tampan? Karena kau memandangku terus menerus." Ia terkekeh. Cukup menyebalkan untuk meruntuhkan semua image positif yang telah ia rangkai saat menilai Sehun.

Jongin mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin ekspresi kesalnya terbawa-bawa saat pemotretan. Karena yang di perlukan seorang model adalah mood yang bagus. Agar setiap lekuk dan gerakan wajah sesuai dengan keinginan si pengatur gaya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan di sambut dengan kesibukan-kesibukan masing-masing para staf. Ada di antara mereka yang membawa pakaian ganti dengan menggunakan kereta dorong, ada yang membawa lampu besar yang biasa di gunakan untuk foto close up , dan ada beberapa namja serta yeoja yang membawa peralatan merias.

Sehun tetap mengikuti Jongin, melawan arus orang-orang yang berjalan memasuki Lift. Jongin sempat melempar senyum pada seorang yeoja di meja lobi depan. Sehun memandang sebal pada yeoja itu, karena dia sangat cantik dan Jongin melempar senyum manis padanya.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

"Namanya Nicole."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum padanya ? Padaku saja tidak pernah." Ucap Sehun dengan nada protes.

Jongin tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan kekanak-kanakan Sehun, karena di saat yang bersamaan seorang namja tampan menghampiri Jongin dan mencium kedua belah pipinya.

"AAAA!" Sehun berteriak histeris, hingga Jongin dan namja itu terpaksa melepaskan tautan pipi mereka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu hah, bocah!?"

"Kakiku terinjak noo- eh Hyung." Sehun mengelus sebelah kakinya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

Namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun, memperlihatkan deretan gigi cemerlang di sela bibirnya.

"Siapa dia, Kai ?"

"Kai ? Siapa yang kau sebut Kai, Tuan..."

"Park Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol."

"Siapa yang kau sebut Kai, Tuan Chanyeol."

"Lupakan dia Chan." Jongin menarik lengan namja bernama Chanyeol tersebut. "Apa konsep kali ini?" Jongin bertanya tanpa basa basi, dan Chanyeol yang paham betul sifat Jongin langsung menjelaskan apa saja yang harus di lakukan Jongin dan mendiskusikan beberapa hal tentang pose yang cocok untuknya.

"Kau cari Taemin, dia yang akan mengurus keperluan mu hari ini."

"Kau mau pergi ? Kelihatan rapi sekali." Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat resmi dengan tuxedo beserta dasi kupu-kupu yang terlihat miring.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan keluarga, kau tau. Masalah yang tempo hari aku ceritakan padamu."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti,

Chanyeol sudah hampir beranjak pergi sebelum akhirnya Jongin menahan lengannya, "Kau ini bagaimana ? Masa kau akan kepertemuan penting dengan dasi miring seperti ini."

Chanyeol tersipu malu saat Jongin bergerak menuju lehernya dan membenarkan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Ehem Ehem ~" Sehun berdehem,

Jongin dan Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah. Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Sehun merasa kesal di abaikan oleh Jongin. Bukankah daritadi dia yang mengkhawatirkan Sehun bila berkeliaran dan berbuat onar. Sekarang kenapa Jongin yang mengabaikannya dan bermesraan dengan Chanyeol ?

"Aku pergi Kai, kau akan di tangani oleh Minho. Dia sudah menunggumu di studio."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan mengawasi punggung Chanyeol yang telah menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu ganda lift.

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya ? Senang sekali menggangu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Kenapa kau bermesraan dengannya?"

"Aku tidak sedang bermesraan, aku memperbaiki dasinya. Kau punya mata bukan untuk melihat."

"Tapi kau tersipu."

"Tidak. Itu hanya perasaanmu." Jongin menghentakan kakinya, ia marah dan kesal. Ia sedang mengingat dosa apa yang di lakukan sehingga Tuhan mengirimkan setan kecil ini untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Noona ~"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu disini !" Jongin mendesis pelan tapi mengerikan.

Jongin sudah berhenti di depan studio yang di pisahkan oleh pintu kaca yang besar. Sebelum masuk ia menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau jangan berbuat masalah. Ingat, kau berbuat onar akan aku kirim kau ke kantor polisi." Ancam Jongin sambil menunjuk dahi Sehun hingga ia terpaksa mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah.

Jongin mendengar Sehun berdengung, yang di anggap Jongin sebagai jawaban YA.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Siapa dia Kai ?" Taemin menunjuk menggunakan dagunya ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk memeluk tas selempang Jongin.

"Sehun. Anak tetangga." Jawab Jongin acuh sambil memperhatikan eye linernya yang baru saja selesai di pakaikan oleh Taemin.

"Aku baru tahu kau bekerja sebagai Babysitter." Taemin tertawa. Tawa manis yang menyenangkan. "Eits, jangan kau sentuh bagian itu, belum kering." Taemin menepuk jari Jongin yang sedang menusuk-nusuk bagian matanya yang baru saja di beri eye liner.

"Hah, terserah kau Taemin. Semenjak bersamanya aku merasa lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari usiaku sebenarnya." Ucap Jongin pasrah dan terlihat letih.

"Kau berlebihan. Kau masih sama cantik dan mudanya. Pantas saja bocah itu menyukaimu."

Jongin tersedak.

"Menyukaiku ? kau tidak berpikir ada sesuatu antara aku dan dia bukan? Dia bocah Tae, bocah 17 tahun." Jongin histeris mendelik menatap mata Taemin.

"Hanya berbeda enam tahun, Kai. Kau berlebihan."

Taemin merapikan pakaian Jongin dan memindahkan sedikit poni coklat yang menutupi mata sensual Jongin.

"Kau sudah siap. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi sesudah kau bekerja." Taemin mengedip nakal pada Jongin yang mulai memasuki dunia penuh cahaya-cahaya menyilaukan.

Sedangkan Taemin lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sehun yang menurut penglihatannya tidak memindahkan mata dari Jongin sedetik pun.

Taemin duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Matanya mengikuti ke arah tatapan Sehun. Ia sedang menatap Jongin yang memamerkan pakaian musim panas yang yang non formal. Celana pendek bewarna pastel di padukan dengan kaos longgar yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Cantik dan cantik. Sepertinya satu kata 'cantik' tidak bisa melukiskan ungkapan Sehun untuk orang yang ia sukai.

Sekali-kali pria berkemeja hitam dengan rambut panjang berantakan menyentuh tubuh Jongin dan mengatur lekuk tubuhnya. Sehun berjenggit setiap kali melihat namja itu menyentuh Jongin. Tangannya menggengam erat tas selempang milik Jongin.

Taemin yang melihatnya tersenyum geli. Bila tidak mengingat sopan santun, tentu Taemin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kepolosan bocah di sampingnya.

"Siapa nama Tuan itu Hyung." Sehun masih menatap namja berambut panjang itu yang saat ini sedang menurunkan sedikit kerah leher Jongin agar menampakan tulang selangkanya yang di sengaja lebih terbuka di bagian sebelah kiri. Tidak sedikitpun ia melihat ke arah Taemin atau sekedar berbasa basi untuk menayakan siapa sebenarnya Taemin.

"Choi Minho. Ia photografer Kai."

"Minho... Hmm." Komentar yang tidak jelas bagi Taemin. "Lalu siapa tuan yang punya senyuman bersinar itu?"

Taemin tertawa mendengar julukan Sehun untuk Chanyeol, dan anehnya ucapannya bocah itu memang benar."Maksudmu Chanyeol ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Chanyeol juga photografer Kai, karena ia ada keperluan maka di gantikan Minho."

"Dia tampan sekali." Ucap Sehun dengan bibir melengkung.

"Siapa?"

"Itu." Sehun menunjuk ke arah namja pemilik nama Minho.

"Kau cemburu ?"

Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ku bantu menarik perhatian Kai ?"

Sehun memutar kepalanya cepat, hingga Taemin merasa kepalanya akan terpelintir dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya itu.

"Benarkah Hyung ?"

"Tentu saja. Cuma kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku, tidak boleh membantah. Bagaimana ?"

"Terima kasih Hyung." Sehun berbinar, dan Taemin melihat kesungguhan di mata coklat itu. "Hm, maaf Hyung aku belum tau namamu." Ucap Sehun malu-malu.

"Lee Taemin. Panggil aku Tae, aku merasa terlalu tua kalau kau panggil Hyung."

"Aku Oh Sehun," Ia tertawa juga

Taemin mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Sehun dengan semangat.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kai, matamu lihat kesini." Minho memberikan arah kepada Jongin yang sepertinya kehilangan kosentrasi.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan matanya lagi ke arah kamera. Kali ini tidak tersenyum, karena ia ingin menampilkan kesan misterius.

"Oke break, Kai." Minho membuat tangannya seperti huruf T. "Perhatianmu pecah, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Jongin yang sudah bebas menggerakan bola matanya menatap tajam ke arah Taemin dan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi akrab.

"Tidak ada, mungkin aku lelah."

"15 menit istirahat dan kita akan ambil gambar lagi." Minho mengeraskan suaranya agar seluruh staff yang terlibat dalam proses pemotretan ini dapat menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Jongin mengambil tissue yang di berikan seorang staff. Tapi matanya masih memicing tajam ke arah dua orang itu. Ia merasa kesal, moodnya berubah menjadi jelek. Kenapa Taemin yang baru mengenal bocah itu dapat tertawa bersama seperti itu. Seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama. Jongin merasa kalah dari Taemin karena tidak dapat mengontrol kenakalan bocah itu.

'Mencurigakan.' Pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

TBC OR END (?)


End file.
